particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik" (Dorvik)
| countries = | allegiance = | branch = Dorvish Army | type = Panzergrenadier | role = Armored warfare | size = Division | command_structure = | garrison = Vilnau, Kordusia | garrison_label = | nickname = "Sacred Dorvik" | patron = | motto = | colors = | colors_label = | march = | mascot = | anniversaries = | equipment = | equipment_label = | battles = Lake Majatra War Sixth Dundorfian Civil War Narik and Darnussia-Malivian War | decorations = | battle_honours = | battle_honours_label = | flying_hours = | website = | notable_commanders = General der Panzergrenadier Florian Karlheinz von Färber }} The 10. Panzergrenadier-Division "Heilige Dorvik" (Luthorian: 10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik") is a mechanized division of the Dorvish Army of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The 10th Panzergrenadier Division has been a mainstay of the Dorvish Armed Forces since it's formation on 1 January 1942 after it was refitted and upgraded from being the 10th Infantry Division (Motorized) (Dundorfian: 10. Infanterie-Division (mot.)). The 10th Panzergrenadier Division has served as one of the premier fighting formations and is ranked by Gath Defense Collective as one of Dorvik's most elite fighting forces, alongside several other Dorvish Army units. The 10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik" earned it's name in defense of the Dorvish border from international brigades during the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich-era. What is known as the Battle of Grenzmark on the Dorvik-Aloria border the hardy defense of the 10th Panzergrenadier Division saw the division named shortly after "Sacred Dorvik" after a moniker given by the Dundorfian King in the 16th century regarding Dorvish military prowess. The 10th Panzergrenadier Division is one of the few units remaining with either the Dundorfian or Dorvish militaries that has a cuff title that was awarded to them during the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. In Dorvik a panzer division (Luthorian: Armored division) and a panzergrenadier division (Luthorian: Mechanized infantry division) are organized very similarly with the exception being that the Panzergrenadier division only has a panzer battalion in place of a panzer regiment; allowing for more focus on the mechanized infantry warfare. History The 10th Panzergrenadier Division was initially created as the 10. Infanterie-Division (mot.) a motorized infantry division on 1 October 1934, however in 1942 when the war with the Dundorfian Democratic Republic was in full swing, the motorized infantry divisions were updated and overhauled into Panzergrenadier divisions and the 10. Infanterie-Division (mot.) was transformed into the 10. Panzergrenadier Division. The 10th Panzergrenadier Division played a pivotal role throughout the early campaigns of the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich, they were a Wehrmacht division composed primarily of Dorvish and some Lormans. Following a series of defeats in northern Aloria, Heeresgruppe Nord (primarily composed of Dorvish Wehrmacht divisions) was going to conduct a fighting retreat into Largonia, in Dorvik and the commanding officer of Heeresgruppe Nord tasked the 10th Panzergrenadier Division with conducting a majority of the fighting retreat. The 10th Panzergrenadier Divison conduct several operations and eventually defeated a large contingent of the Volksarmee and international volunteers from the Dundorfian Democratic Republic which culminated on 1 August 1944 when the Volksarmee and international volunteer brigade attacked the hastily but heavily fortified Grenzmark Line (Dundorfian: Grenzmarkstellung) alongside the 23. Panzer Division "Regismund" and a large contingent of other armed branches of the National Socialist state. As the battle played out the 10th Panzergrenadier Division and the 23. Panzer Division had over the course of several weeks, defeated a numerically superior enemy. The battle eventually ended on 18 August 1944 when a mass rout took place and the 10th was tasked with pursuing. Despite the victory the division commander Generalmajor Jürgen Hönigsberg was killed in an air attack covering the retreat of the Volksarmee and international volunteer forces. The 10th was re-called to Haldor to be re-fitted after nearly 3 months of constant fighting and at the state funeral for Generalmajor Jürgen Hönigsberg the division was awarded their cuff band and titled the division as "Heilige Dorvik" (Luthorian: Sacred Dorvik). Dorvish Army forces from the 10. Panzergrenadier-Division Heilige Dorvik and the 23. Panzer-Division Regismund were responsible for overseeing the transfer of prisoners of war following the end of the Lake Majatra War and the subsequent Treaty of Haldor. The 10th was involved in the Sixth Dundorfian Civil War in the mid 42nd century. A cadre of officers from the 10th Panzergrenadier Division was used to train the Dorvish Stormtroopers when they were founded. A cadre of officers from the 10th Panzergrenadier Division's 57th Panzer Battalion, elements of the Landwehr Lehr Division (demonstration unit, however its a fully capable Panzer division) as well as others, including a cadre from the 23rd Panzer Division "Regismund" helped established the elite Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101 (Luthorian: Heavy Stormtrooper Panzer Commando 101). The 10th were dispatched to the Dorvish base on Kamphon as a semi-permanent detachment to Dovani. Ideological drift The 10th Panzergrenadier Division has been one of the premier military formations of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and as such has been one of the most officer "purged" units of the Dorvish Armed Forces. While the officer corps of the 10th might be purged, the common soldier and the traditions of the 10th have survived since the inception of the infantry division in 1942 and has enjoyed a long and storied history throughout it's history in service to the Dundorfian Reich to Dorvik itself. During the large majority of its time the 10th has been one of the conservative-bastions of the Dorvish military, especially with it's junior officer and NCO corps with many of them either going on to a career in politics or onto a career in the military itself. Numerous important politicians and leading Dorvish people have served in the 10th, including Alfons Ebner, Vithmiris Odacer von Faust-Essen, Ludwig von Fölker, Georgijs Stieber, Volker Joachim von Desidier, Raymond Petrov, Alaric Arvandus von Rohr-Mauss, Lothar Faust, Felix Böhm, Lothar von Gath, Erwin von Bismarck, and Erik Kohler. Order of battle *Division Staff (Divisionsstab) *Quartermaster Staff (Quartiermeisterstab) *57th Panzer Battalion "Sacred Dorvik" (57. Panzer-Abteilung "Heilige Dorvik"; PzAbt) *11th Panzer Grenadier Regiment "Sacred Dorvik" (11. Panzergrenadierregiment "Heilige Dorvik"; PzGrenRgt) *12th Panzer Grenadier Regiment "Sacred Dorvik" (12. Panzergrenadierregiment "Heilige Dorvik"; PzGrenRgt) *11th Anti-Tank Battalion "Sacred Dorvik" (11. Panzerjaegerabteilung "Heilige Dorvik"; PzJgAbt) *11th Panzer reconnaissance battalion "Sacred Dorvik" (11. Panzeraufklärungsabteilung "Heilige Dorvik"; PzAufklAbt) *11th Panzer artillery regiment "Sacred Dorvik" (11. Panzerartillerieregiment "Heilige Dorvik"; PzArtRgt) Notable commanders *''Generalmajor'' Victor Frenzel, 1 October 1934 - 7 October 1937 *''Generalmajor'' Jürgen Hönigsberg, 7 October 1937 - 19 August 1944 *''Generalmajor'' Lothar von Gath *''General'' Florian Karlheinz von Färber, April 17th, 4337 - November 2nd, 4337 Gallery Image:10thSacredDorvikCuffBandBlack.png|10th black cuff band Image:10thSacredDorvikCuffBandGreen.png|10th green cuff band Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik